100 Reasons why You Should Stalk Tyler Oakley on all Social Media
by LadyLizzie8
Summary: This is my list of why all of you should stalk Tyler Oakley on every social media site that exists. He is worth the effort of stalking.


1\. He is hella awesome

2\. You can live your life precariously through his adventures

3\. You will see his face, and that shit is beautiful.

4\. He has an amazing sense of fashion

5\. You can fangirl over every piece of 'evidence' that 'proves' Troyler exists

6\. It's cute when he thinks he loves us as much as we love him. 3

7\. He made a youtube burn book. He is my ultimate mean girl and he will become yours too.

8\. He will defend Lady Gaga to the death. As well as beyond because let's be real; if someone insults the queen after he dies, he will return as a ghost and scare the shit out of you until you are singing Gypsy in your sleep to appease him.

9\. He is a ray of sunshine. He brightens every bad day and is guaranteed to make you smile.

10\. He fluently speaks 5 languages and while watching him you will learn to speak and text all five. (English, emoji, sexting, sarcasm, and sass)

11\. Nature box is nutritious and delicious

12\. His amazing silver contraption really does stop fame from getting to your head. It also has a bonus side effect of keeping away friends and cute boys while you wear it. #effective

13\. He's inspirational in so many different ways

14\. His music taste is pretty amazing.

15\. He's Ellen's doppelganger. Or PLOT TWIST: Ellen is Tyler's doppelganger.

16\. He puts his dreams out into the world and is not afraid to go after what he wants

17\. You can experience amazing travel destinations through his vlogs and videos

18\. Have you seen his greeny-blue eyes? 'GREEN! OH MY GOD HAVE YOU NEVER LOOKED ME IN THE EYE!?'

19\. Have you seen his hair? In all of its colourful glory? It's a must see.

20\. Tyler Oakley's videos inspire people to be themselves 100% of the time and to never be ashamed of who they truly are

21\. His laugh is really adorable

22\. His confidence is contagious

23\. All hail the incredible Queen Jackie

24\. Watching Tyler Oakley is like having an online, virtual best friend but better

25\. If you are not already subscribed to his youtube channel, umm what are you doing with your life?

26\. GUURL!

27\. His shameless self-promoting can be used in an amazing drinking game (Choose 3 videos to watch, take a shot every time he promotes himself)

28\. He makes you want to eat a taco. Every damn video.

29\. He has so many subscribers, those people are obviously subscribed for a reason. And that reason is that he is amazing

30\. Tyler shares pretty much his whole life online and it makes you feel really special that he's chosen to share all the interesting things he does with you

is totally down to earth even though he gets to do so many cools things with famous people.

32\. He has been embraced by Ed Sheeran and Ed Sheeran only embraces the worthy

is a mix of the boy next door meets one direction sexiness meets an insomniac meerkat charged on vodka and Starbucks

34\. Sometimes Tyler gives the camera a knowing smile like 'Yup, you know what I'm talking about. Bitch don't even deny it.'

35\. He always puts the hookups for every single awesome thing that comes out of his mouth

36\. He's an awesome friend. He gave up amazing San Francisco clam chowder just in case his friend had an allergic reaction and died.

progression of glasses is really hot

38\. #Troyler

39\. He did the tarantula challenge with Connor and it will be one of the funniest things you have ever seen. (Warning, if you are scared of spiders you may freak out!)

40\. Through his videos you learn what not to do at university!

41\. You can share in the drunken hilariousness of his and Louise's poo tales

42\. When he turns on the camera and just talks to you about his life and about what's in his mind or what he's been up to it makes you feel like you're being included in something awesome.(And guess what? You are.)

43\. 'It's time for another Q and Slay! Q and Slay!'

44\. As Tyler once described, the Tyler fandom is less of a fandom and more of a community where people enjoy each other and support each other and want to see happiness in the world. And that's pretty special 3

45\. Itty Bitty Piggy by Nicki Minaj

46\. My parents have interrupted me 5 times while making this list and I have progressively gotten sassier. 'Mother darling. I love you and dad very much. But if you come in here one more time I swear I will put a lock and a catflap on my door and will never come out of this room again!' (Because I spend so much time off the internet as it is) However I have not given up and have continued listing.

47\. Tyler gives everyone love and respect no matter who they are

48\. He helps people make extremely important decisions. Such as what to order from Subway.

49\. and Tyleroakley

50\. Stagitha would want you to.

is an adorable nickname. Troye is a genius (although you shouldn't call Tyler Tilly because that is Troye's nickname)

52\. After you become hooked on Tyler Oakley's awesomeness you will attempt to convert your friends to Tyler Oakley's awesomeness and succeed and congratulations! Your friends are now your best friends! Your welcome in advance.

you imagine Tyler as Olaf? That would be amazing

has the courage to pursue YouTube as a career. He doesn't give a damn what other people think of choosing YouTube a career. It's what he loves to do and he's going to keep doing it. (Thank the sweet lord!)

55\. His Miranda impression is fabulous no matter what Colleen says

56.Tyler's Tips to Improve Your Life (Use on an everyday basis for full efficiency)

Tip#1: Don't! You know what I'm talking about. Just don't.

Tip#2: Stop talking to them! You know who I mean! Just stop.

(Tip#3: You only need the first 2 tips to improve your life)

57\. After watching his videos you will know what to do with lemons. It ain't that lemonade without sugar shit, it's double D time. If you know what I mean.

58\. He understands what it's like to read a book and then watch a movie. He understands that you will appreciate a movie so much more. (Unless the movie is shite. Than you cry because it didn't live up to the incredible standards set by that amazing book)

59\. He has smelled Harry Styles. I REPEAT HE HAS SMELLED HARRY STYLES!(He smells like sunshine and rainbows (and sex.) btw)

60\. He resembles a meerkat

61\. Can I just quote Tyler for this reason? "I think the most defining thing in your life is not that you have fallen but how you have gotten back up and I have made mistakes just like you have made mistakes and my heroes have made mistakes and my enemies have made mistakes. We've all made mistakes but I think the most defining thing is how you learn from it, how you grow from it and how you try to use your platform to help others learn to not make the same mistakes." ^ I cannot begin to comprehend how much I love this quote. It's just perfect.

62\. He lives a fangirl's dream life

63\. He forced his mum to buy skinny jeans (So did yours truly. Coincidence!? I think not!)

64\. He gave Zayn the middle name Beyoncé.

65\. He knows how fortunate he is to have so many amazing opportunities and is incredibly grateful

66\. He took Hebrew in college and can now sing to his Jewish Prince

67\. Tyler has a hamburger costume.

68\. His different impressions are awesome sauce!

69\. Tyler's beautiful smile

70\. One day Troyler could be real. And when that day comes you have to prepare yourself for the madness that is the Troyler fandom.

71\. You will learn that Tyler describes patriotism as red, white and blue realness. You will never have felt so American (especially if you're Canadian)

72\. His Twitter account makes the world a sassier place.

73\. He has phoned Queen Jackie and told her that nudes of his leaked online for our personal enjoyment (can I just say that Queen Jackie had the most amazing reaction to that phone call!? Parent of the year award goes to..)

74\. He has good taste in candles

75\. He will make you realize how cute Croc shoes can be

76\. Tyler has fabulous friends

77\. He will cut a bitch

78\. You have not seen a Halloween costume until you have seen THE Halloween costume. Aka Perrie Edwards.

79\. His style sense is EGD. (elegant, glamorous and delicious)

80\. You will become so addicted to his youtube channel that you will watch every video of his within 48 hours, completely alienating yourself from your friends and family, leading them to think you have lost your mind. And you won't give a damn.

81\. The president of the United States of America knows how awesome Tyler Oakley is.

82\. Tyler is one of those guys where you're like damn I wish you were straight but you are flawless just the way you are so never change anything about you. EVER.

83\. It's adorable when Tyler blushes. The feels are insane.

84\. My mum just came in and ordered me to go outside. I curled up into a ball and said 'but mummy there are people outside. People who might not know who Tyler Oakley is and I don't need that kind of negativity in my life.' (Haha! Good news, she has given up on my internet obsession. Bad news, I might be going to see a specialist.)

85\. Have you seen Tyler Oakley drunk? If not, you have never split your sides from laughing so hard. (I would list a video where he is drunk but there are too many hilarious ones to choose from!)

86\. He has raised so much money for amazing causes such as the Trevor Project

87\. He called the president's desk cute :)

88\. He gives amazing life advice

89\. You will fall in love with all of Tyler's collaborations.

90\. If Tyler was to ever write a book it could be called 'Your Welcome in Advance'. (Who wouldn't want to read a book that would be full of funny Tyler anecdotes and life tips?) (Tyler if you ever see this list, consider it.) (I'm sorry but _Look at this shit show motherfucker riding a one man (couldn't understand what you said) bus down hot mess lane' a novel by Tyler Oakley_, is slightly too long. Only slightly.)

91\. Tyler's sassy eye rolls

92\. Tyler understands that people obsess over the small things in life, such as what we say or how we dance or what we like to wear and how other people perceive us because of it and he encourages people to be themselves because in all honesty nobody is going to judge you on being you. And if somebody does judge you for being you, they really aren't worth your time or effort.

93\. His videos are like bundles of joy and sheer perfection that you can watch on repeat until you melt into a puddle of 'why can't I be Tyler Oakley and why isn't Tyler Oakley my best friend?'

94\. Edward Fortyhands (ft. Mamrie Hart) is life changing

95\. Tyler knows and understands the complex, compulsive, obsessive stalking mind that is the One Direction fangirl. He's one of us :')

96\. If I had to describe Tyler in one word it would be fabulous. Or maybe adorable. I can't decide. Is fabdorable a word?

97\. When he references 'his people' you will be one of those people. That fact should make you feel blessed.

98\. He will teach you how to be British. And who doesn't want to be British?

99\. This list did not take me as long to write as you would expect a list of one hundred things to take.

100.** In perfect honesty Tyler Oakley is such an amazing human being. His videos, his tweets, his Tumblr account, his Instagram account all spread love and happiness into the world and who wouldn't want their day/life brightened by seeing someone as incredible as him. By being his amazing, fabulous self, Tyler inspires so many people every day to be their 100% true self and that is something very special. And that is why I think you should stalk him on every social media site that exists; because Tyler Oakley deserves a little piece of the love and joy in return for all the love and joy he gives and brings to so many people. **


End file.
